1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible structures which incorporate the use or delivery of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently many collapsible structures that are being provided for use by children and adults in a number of different applications. Examples of these collapsible structures are illustrated in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,954 (Zheng), 6,006,772 (Zheng), 5,778,915 (Zheng), 5,467,794 (Zheng), 5,975,101 (Zheng), 5,722,446 (Zheng), 4,858,634 (McLeese), 4,825,592 (Norman), 5,964,533 (Ziglar), 5,971,188 (Kellogg et al.), 6,485,344 (Arias), 6,343,391 (LeGette), U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0139997 (Zheng) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,812 (Norman), among others. These collapsible structures are supported by one or more frame members that can be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structure. These collapsible structures can be used in a wide variety of applications, such as containers, tents, play structures, executive toys, shelters, sports structures, and others. As a result, collapsible structures have become very popular.